The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of cartridge infeed or delivery apparatus at an automatic firing weapon for infeeding cartridges comprising a conveyor channel, one side wall of which possesses a slot which extends essentially parallel to the weapon axis, a cartridge located in the conveyor channel and which cartridge is to be inserted by the breechblock of the weapon into the weapon barrel partially extends into such slot, there further being provided two pivotable guide arms which, by the action of spring means, press such cartridge perpendicular to the direction of conveying of the cartridges against the aforementioned slot.
According to a state-of-the-art cartridge infeed mechanism of this type, as disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,204, the cartridges are displaced through such an extent in the conveyor channel until the first cartridge partially extends into the aforementioned slot, pivotable spring-loaded guide arms resiliently fixedly retaining such first cartridge in this slot. The breechblock, which extends through the aforesaid slot and eccentrically bears against the base or rear end of the cartridge, thereafter pushes such cartridge into the weapon barrel. Since the cartridge is located at an inclination with respect to the direction of movement of the breechblock the inertia force which arises upon acceleration of the cartridge produces a force component directed transversely with respect to the weapon axis and which strives to press the cartridge away from the breechblock. There then exists the danger that the cartridge will slide-off the breechblock, move forwardly adjacent the breechblock and will become clamped or bind, instead of being successfully pushed into the weapon barrel.
Furthermore, there is known in this art a cartridge infeed mechanism of the aforementioned general type, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,793, wherein the guide arms secure the cartridge which protrudes into the aforementioned slot only against a displacement in the direction of the conveyor channel. The aforementioned problems are not eliminated with this prior art mechanism.